Believe
by Sparrow Logan
Summary: She couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. PercyxAnnabeth


**I can't decide if I like this one or not. I like it in theory, but it feels like everyone's out of character and I'm just not sure about it. It's pretty much a 180 from After the Battle so let me know what you think. **

-

-

Believe

It was sunny out. It was too ironic, but pure, warm light filtered through the dirty bus window. Percy shook his black hair out of his eyes and glanced around. Nothing suspicious was happening, just a few other travelers sitting in seats here and there. The war was over.

He had thought that once the war was over, if he survived, everything would be great. That's what seemed ironic. He had seen so many friends fall, dead or dying. Luke, he was gone, and so was- no. He shut that thought down. "She's not gone for good. I'm bringing her back."

She hadn't even gotten a fair fight. One moment Annabeth had been wishing him luck, gray eyes sparkling with excitement or fear. He went looking for her after the battle was over, then he saw Grover, tears streaking down his face and shirt stained with blood. "Her blood." He realized.

Chiron had been with her. She was on the ground, her blond hair falling out of her ponytail, eyes closed. There was an arrow, broken at the base of the shaft, on the ground beside her, and blood, she was covered in it. Chiron glanced up with a sad expression on his face and shook his head.

"No," Percy told himself, "Stop thinking about that."

He had a plan: Go to the Underworld and bring her back. That was as far as it went and he knew if Annabeth was here she would be telling him how stupid he was being. But he had to try. She couldn't be dead. That wasn't possible.

The bus stopped in L.A. He got off and followed the route he, Grover, and Annabeth had taken on their first quest. Inside DOA recording studios, he walked up to the Charon's desk and stopped. Charon was reading a magazine and easy listening music was playing on the raido.

"No one goes down for free." He stated, not looking up, "you'll have to pay or wait here like everyone else." When he didn't move Charon glanced up. "Why, if it isn't Percy Jackson, hero of the hour." He said in a mocking tone.

"I don't have time for this, Charon. Take me down now." He dropped a bag of golden drachmas on the desk.

Charon rolled his eyes but picked up the bag. "My, aren't we impatient—"

"Now!" Percy yelled.

The ride to the Underworld reminded him of his first quest, Annabeth befriending Cerberus, and her offering to stay in the Underworld in place of his mother. "It should have been me." Percy realized. He thought back to his last day of sixth grade. The fates had cut the yarn in front of him. "I was supposed to die, not Annabeth."

When the barge reached the shore, he waited as all the shades glided off. He walked off the barge and saw her immediately. She was waiting in line for judgment. She looked just like he remembered her, curly blond hair, tall and athletic. He forced himself not to rush to her and walked forward discreetly. When he reached her he stood beside her and silently grabbed her wrist.

She looked startled when she saw him. She sighed, "Percy, not you too."

"I'm not dead," he whispered trying to quiet her, "and you don't have to be either. Come with me. We're getting out of here." He began tugging her back towards the barge.

"No Percy." Her tone of voice stopped him in his tracks. It was serious and sad and almost longing at the same time. "I can't go back."

"Yes, you can Annabeth. Please, you have to. Come with me. I can get you out of here." He knew he was begging but he didn't care.

With a look and a sad sigh he knew she wouldn't come. She looked back at the line and then out toward the River Styx. "Percy, I'm dead. There's nothing for me to go back to. My time is up. You have to get back on that barge, but I can't come with you." Her eyes met his, "I'm sorry."

Maybe he had known all along that he wouldn't be able to save her. She had known. He knew he had to stop and realize what he had known when he saw her body after the battle, Annabeth was gone. This was the last time he would see her until he died.

She must have read his face because she grabbed his hand and kept talking. "I'm going to Elysian. I'll save you a place, but you're still needed alive, Percy."

"You're right," he sighed, "you always are. Will you walk back to the barge with me?"

She nodded and started walking and intertwined her hand in his. It felt like he could make his hand pass right through hers. It was just another reminder that this was going to be goodbye for good.

They stopped when they reached the shore. It still looked as gruesome as ever. He hated the thought of leaving her here, but he shook his head and turned from the murky water to face her.

"I'll miss you." He stated it plainly. He didn't tell her how much, he didn't want her to worry about him.

"I love you." Her answer was stated the same as his, but he wasn't surprised. Not really. He loved her too, that's why he had to try. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her hands came up and rested on his shoulders and his arms went around her waist. They stayed that way for a few moments. Then she leaned back and he reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you on the other side Percy." And he believed her.

-

-

So that was it. It was so different, but I got this idea and had to write it down. I needed some PercyxAnnabeth if I was going to kill Annabeth. I'm still not sure about this one. I am a fan of the ending though. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

SL


End file.
